Love and War
by BunnyFromHell
Summary: In the age of castles and such a war raged between two of the most powerful forces in the world...demons and vampires. Sonadow


This is a rp with Nightshade from sonadow

Sonic chars do not belong to me or Nightshade

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

In the age of castles and such a war raged between two of the most powerful forces in the world...demons and vampires. Leading the side for the vampires was a blue haired man with piercing green eyes. This man looked about 20 but his age was really unknown to any but himself. This man's name was Sonic. He was a feared being among his kind because he was known to be heartless but that was only because of what he had lost in the past.

Black Doom led the demon side along with his son. Black Doom was a cold, harsh leader. His presence could make mortals cower in fear. His son was an ebony haired demon with eyes that burn like a raging fire. He was known as Shadow, the demon who once had a kind heart. When Shadow was a child he used to be friendly and kind, but his father would not allow that. His heart had frozen solid after countless years of abuse and war.

"Sir we just lost the west side!" Yelled one of the vampires to their leader. Sonic growled, "Send more over and strengthen all gates!" He ordered. The vampire nodded in acknowledgment and ran to do as he was told.

OOO

Shadow stood on the balcony of the castle watching the the seemingly lifeless land. The gnarled trees were mere shadows in the fog. His eyes narrowed before he jumped off the balcony. Black leathery wing flapped sending him into the sky. The demon disappeared into the night sky as he flew towards an unknown destination.  
OOO

Sonic tells his first in command to take over then disappears in a puff of blueish black smoke. When he reappears he's in a deserted area that had been charred by the years of war and had been long since left alone. The only signs that their used to be life there was the remains of a small home which the vampire lord walked over to. These remains were all that was left of the man's home from over 900 years before and the things he missed the most about this home was his mother whom was killed brutally by the one that turned him into a vampire...the one he had killed himself in order to get where he was in ranks today.

OOO

His cheeks were blasted with wind as Shadow flew over the dead land. Fiery crimson eyes scanned the area below him. Remains of trees and rocks were the only figures showing through the thick fog. As soon as he passed a boulder a sharp feeling struck him. His eyes narrowed as he circled once around the 'boulder' before swooping down to investigate.

The blue haired vampire walked through the remains of the house and picked up a small piece of cloth. He sighed sadly and closed a fist around it, "Look at what I've become Mother...a monster..." He muttered.

Shadow landed silently a few meters away from the 'boulder'. His wings stretched a bit before folding neatly on his back. Shadow started to walk quietly over to the boulder. As he drew closer he saw that the boulder was actually a destroyed home. An eyebrow raised in curiosity. The strange feeling never left him. 'What could be in there?'

The vampire sat in the middle of the house and held what looked like just a piece of cloth close to his chest as he stared at the ground.  
Shadow stepped into the entrance of the home. His eyes adjusted immediately. 'Hmm?' He squinted at a large lump in the floor. As soon as Sonic felt the other's presence which was almost immediately he jumped up and turned to face him with his fangs bared.

The demon jumped back as the lump leapt up.Pearly white fangs shined as his lips curled into a snarl.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The vampire asked in a hiss.

"None of your business" Shadow replied angrily. "Who are you?" He crossed his arms and raised a brow.

"It is my business considering you are standing in the ruins of what used to be my home." Sonic growled still holding the cloth in a clenched fist.

"Humpf!" Shadow turned his head to the side with his eyes closed. "I'll tell you if you tell me first"

"I asked first so you tell me." Sonic hissed narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Fine!" Shadow clenched his fists. "I'm Shadow. Who the hell are you?"

"Name's Sonic...now...why are you here?" Sonic asked as he sat back down since he felt no danger from the other.

"Well.." Shadow still had his arms crossed. He didn't trust this stranger. "I was just taking a midnight flight." He opened his eyes staring at Soinc.  
The man sighed and continued to stare at the ground just wishing the other would leave. He didn't appreciate demons on his home turf.

"What were you you doing?" Shadow relaxed a bit after seeing that the other meant no harm. Though he would be clawing at Sonic's neck if he knew Sonic was a vampire.

"Paying respects to my mother." The man answered simply as he continued to stare at the ground.

The demon blinked curiously. "Your mother?" He sat down next to Sonic. "What happened to her?" A bit of Shadow's kind personality resurfaced without him realizing it.

"She was killed..." Sonic answered not even looking at the other.

"Killed?" He looked down at the cloth clutched to Sonic's chest. "By who?" Shadow's hand slowly reached out to the cloth.

Sonic's hand slapped the other's away, "By a vampire..." He hissed clutching the cloth closer. What looked like cloth was really a picture of his mother.

"Vampires." Shadow hissed in anger. "I wish they could all drop dead." His claws scrapped at the ground as he thought about the creatures he hated with such intensity.

Sonic resisted the urge to rip the other's throat out, "Not all vampires are what you think." He said instead of resorting to the violence his kind was known for.

"I don't think so." Shadow closed his eyes and looked away. "All vampires are violent blood sucking leeches"

Sonic growled and lept to his feet with his eyes narrowed, "Oh so since I'm one I'm automatically a violent blood sucking leach huh?" He roared, "Well I'll have you know...I was forced to do this...I never wanted any of this! If I could I'd stop the god damned war once and for all!!" He yelled.

The demon's eyes widened. "Y..your a vampire?!"

"Sadly yes...though I wish I wasn't..." Sonic muttered and walked towards the outside of the house to sit out there.

Shadow growled loudly and lept at the vampire.

Sonic disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear on the roof, or what was left of the roof.

Shadow landed clumsily on the floor coughing as dirt flew up to his mouth and nose. He scanned the area blinking the dirt out of his eyes. "Where did he go?"

Suddenly Sonic lept from the roof and landed square on the demon's back, "You discriminate, you asume, and worst of all...you're blind as a bat...I told you before...not all vampires are the same...I am one that is different...I hate wars...I hate fighting...and I hate when people get hurt." He said.

The demon struggled under Sonic's weight. "Hey! Get off!"

"Only if you don't go after me again." The vampire hummed not moving from the younger male's back.

"No!" Shadow clawed at his legs trying to break free. His wings were flapping and twitching as he squirmed on the ground.

Sonic lifted one foot only to slam it right back down on the other, "Promise!" He growled.

Shadow yelped in pain as the other slammed his foot down. By now he was whimpering lightly. "Get off." He whispered weakly.

At the yelp Sonic couldn't help but move...he hated seeing people hurt no matter who it was. He didn't know why he was like this when any other vampire loved to see other's pain.

Shadow sat up shivering lightly with his eyes clentched.

Sonic backed up and slid down against one of the remaining walls of the house and huddled there with his knees pulled to his chest, face hidden in his knees, and arms around them.

Shadow faced the other and growled. His sore wings spread and he took to the sky.

Sonic didn't move he just continued to sit there. He didn't mean to hurt the other but the side he usually keeps under control took control.

Shadow flew in circles in the cover of the clouds. His eyes were glowing with anger as he stared at the speck sitting against the house.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Sonic kept muttering over and over.

Shadow's eyes widened as he swooped down going for the kill.

Sonic still didn't move as he continuosly repeated the same two words over and over. Right when Shadow was about 4 feet from hitting him he put his head up and yelled, "I'M SORRY!" His eyes were clenched shut and tears of red were in the corners and dripping down his face leaving thin red trails. (AN:I make vamp's cry blood)

Shadow tackled the vampire digging his claws into Sonic's side, but the attack wasn't fatal. When he heard Sonic scream his apology he jerked his claws to the left so it wouldn't hit a vital organ.

Sonic opened his mouth in a silent scream of pain then clenched his teeth as he opened one eye a crack, "I'm...sorry..." He muttered more bloody tears leaking from his eyes.

Shadow stared at the vampire. He whimpered lightly as he retracted his claws. A look of remorse in his ruby eyes. "Sorry." He looked to the side with his arms wrapped around his waist.

Sonic winced when the claws were pulled free but just took a deep breath and let it out as the wounds started to heal themselves, "I deserved that..." He muttered.

"No.." Shadow whispered sadly. "You didn't. I just got really angry." He folded his wings covering the bruise.

"Yes...I did...you have no idea the regrets I have..." Sonic muttered making the other face him, "I don't like pain...anyones pain"

Shadow sighed and stood up and started to walk away. The base of his wings were too sore for him to fly.

Sonic stood and went after him grabbing his arm, "I'm sorry I hurt you...please...let me help you..." He said softly.

"No." Shadow whispered taking his arm back. "I don't need any help."

Sonic's shoulder's drooped, "Do you at least want me to take you somewhere?" He asked.

"Well.." Shadow put a finger up to his chin. "My home is pretty far away, but I can walk."

"I know a faster way...if you'll let me." Sonic said crossing his arms over his now bare chest since he had gotten rid of his ruined shirt. His chest was pale but showed just enough muscle. (AN:stares )

Shadow's eyes rested on Sonic's chest breifly before looking away. " Um..I'm not really sure." He bit his fingers. "My dad doesn't allow vampires in our home."

"I'll just get you closer then." Sonic said uncrossing his arms and folding his hands behind his head.

"Okay." Shadow took another glance at Sonic's chest. "My home is about 25 miles east of here.

Sonic nodded and the pair disappeard in a puff of smoke only to reappear not far from Shadow's home, "See? Much faster." He said with a smile.

Shadow rubbed his arm and whispered a thanks before walking toward his home.

Sonic watched him walk off before disappearing in another puff of smoke

.OOO

Shadow stepped into his room and quietly shut the door. He sighed and pressed his back against the door wincing lightly. 'Why do I feel so sorry for him.' He was referring to the vampire he had just met. Normally he would never show sympathy for another, but Sonic was different. There was something the vampire that made his show a side he hasn't shown in years. 'Guess i'm just having a bad day.' Shadow ran his fingers through his hair and headed for the bathroom.

OOO

Sonic reappeared in his room at the vampire palace and sat on his bed, 'That was odd...I know I'm nice...but I've never been nice to a demon before...' He thought running a hand through his hair.

OOO

Shadow sighed as he soaked himself in a large gold rimmed bathtub. His foam covered wings hung over the edge of the tub. "Master! Are you in there?" Shadow yelped in suprise as a loud voice called him from behind the door. The door swung open and a red haired demon bursted in. "Mas..ter?" The man stood there shocked as he stared at Shadow. Shadow growled and covered his body with his wings. "What do you want?" The red haired demon backed away toward the door. "I.. um wantes to know if you returned yet... You've been gone for a while... I... Sorry!" With that said he slammed the door shut leaving Shadow alone. He sighed and slipped deeper into the tub. OOO 'Aw well...' Sonic thought as he lied back on his bed and closed his eyes, 'For now...I need some sleep...' Was his last thought before he drifted off into a death like sleep.

OOO

Shadow entered the bedroom with a robe around him. He aproached the bed and threw his robe over a nearby chair. One would gaze in awe at his naked body. His skin was perfect and his body was too gorgeous to describe. Shadow slipped under the silk sheets and fell into a deep dreamless sleep. (AN: Slips into Shadow's room and stares.)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Done! If you review then I'll post more chappies. I have enough written to make about 5 more chappies.


End file.
